


Technobabble

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Sombra has some time off, so she spends it trying to relax. And when McCree happens to walk into the same bar she's drinking at, she comes up with the perfect plan to do it. It's all a matter of getting the words right.





	Technobabble

**Author's Note:**

> Another "request" for McSombra dirty talking that got a little out of hand. ;) 
> 
> Thank you kembrelu for helping me come up with the title!

It had started, like many good things do, in a bar.

Sombra had been paying her hometown a little visit between jobs, which of course meant breakfasts of sweet breads at Panadería las Nieblas and nights of drinking at Calaveras. It was just to take the edge off, really; and while there were a number of shady clientele at this bar (herself admittedly included), the atmosphere was friendly enough. _Don’t ask me and I won’t ask you_ was the law of the land here. Honor among thieves.

And the bar holds many memories for her, besides. One of which has just walked in.

Sombra is sitting at the bar minding her own business when she catches the all-too-familiar sound of heavy bootfalls and jingling spurs. She doesn’t have to turn around to know it’s Jesse McCree; doesn’t have to look up when he sits down beside her. She just knows.

“Whiskey,” he orders, then after a pause adds, “On the rocks. It’s hot out.”

It is hot out -- unusually so. It’s why Sombra’s ditched her usual coat in favour of a tank top and shorts. She hadn’t even cared that the implants along her spine were visible. Here, nobody would dare to think about asking about them.

McCree’s drink is set down in front of him and he picks it up immediately, taking but a second to swirl the liquor around in the glass and let the ice clink around before he takes a sip. He lets out a satisfied _“Aaaaah,”_ like he had been dying of thirst before now. Knowing him, he might have been.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Sombra says casually, grinning over the rim of her glass. She still doesn’t look at him directly, but out of the corner of her eye she can see McCree grinning too.

“Could say the same for you,” he says.

Sombra shrugs. “We all have to get some fresh air sometime.”

She waits a second, contemplating the spark of an idea, and wondering if she can blame it on the booze she’s nowhere near feeling yet. She’s not above lying in the name of having a good time, after all. So without really deliberating at all, she makes her decision, and leans close to McCree -- close enough she can see him tense up when he feels her warm breath against his jaw.  “And maybe something else too.”

She pulls back and takes another drink, this time obviously watching him for any sort of reaction. He does his best to look stoic and unaffected, but the set of his jaw gives him away. McCree had gotten the message, loud and clear.

But still, he insists on playing dumb. “Now what kinda ‘somethin’ else’ could that be?”

Sombra grins, all trouble and fire. He knows what kind of game she’s playing, and he’s risen to her challenge and returned it, just as she knew he would. So she leans back in her seat, all false relaxation and lazy confidence, and says, “Maybe my hand and a few toys aren’t enough anymore. Maybe I decided I needed something real.”

 _That_ has just the right effect on him: McCree’s eyes go wide and his fingers clench around his glass. Sombra’s glad she ended up saying it in the middle of him drinking, because the way he nearly chokes on the whiskey delights her much more than it should.

McCree puts the glass down and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. “So what you’re sayin’ is you decided to come in here lookin’ for some dick?” he asks, voice strained from nearly choking. But he’s also deliberately being quieter now, like he’s afraid of being overheard. Sombra’s certain it has nothing to do with bashfulness, though -- McCree can be awfully territorial if he wants to be.

Sombra, however, has no such problems about being discreet. “Well you’re here, aren’t you?”

“Were you waitin’ for me?”

“Not so much waiting as hoping. You have no idea how many times I’ve fucked myself wishing it was you.”

That earns a shudder from McCree. He looks at her, eyes slowly moving down her legs and back up, stopping to take in the sight of her too-short shorts. He doesn’t look her in the eye when he says, “You can tell me all about it after I take you home, tear those clothes off you, and fuck you ‘til you scream.”

 

\-----

 

To his credit, that’s exactly what McCree does.

Sombra’s clothes are quickly scattered around the floor, leaving a trail from her door to her bedroom. McCree’s are not as quick to join them; she’s unable to get them off as quickly, and by now he has her pinned to the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and nails clawing at his back. She really only manages to loosen the serape from his shoulders, and just barely at that.

They roll their hips together, the hard bulge of his dick pressing deliciously against her pussy, already wet and seeping into the fabric of his jeans. He shrugs the serape off the rest of the way and she goes to work on the buttons of his shirt, torn between getting them open and continuing to rock against him.

“So fuckin’ thirsty for it,” McCree hisses into her ear. Sombra’s breath comes out a little harsher and she clenches her fingers, digging into his shirt. “You just can't wait for me to fuck you, can you?”

“No,” she hisses, and McCree backs off, lowers her to the ground. He steps back and undoes his fly, and she doesn't need him to say “Show me how bad you want it,” since she's already on her knees by the time he finishes speaking, but the fact that he does sends shivers down her spine all the same.

Sombra takes his dick into her mouth completely in one motion, not bothering to tease him as she usually would have. He wants it just as bad as she does; she can tell by the way his hand comes to the back of her head and pushes her closer, forces her to take him in all the way to the base. She very nearly chokes on him, but manages to fight down her gag reflex just enough to keep him firmly in place.

McCree yanks himself from between her lips without warning and Sombra gasps for air, only to be cut off again by him thrusting sharply back into her mouth. She sucks on him greedily, moaning around his cock and lapping at its underside. McCree practically purrs above her, muttering filthy little nothings: “Look at you, sucking me off like you were made to,” and “Desperate little whore, ain’t you?” and “Keep going, I wanna cum down your throat.”

Her throat spasms around him in some mockery of an attempt to swallow, and Sombra feels McCree’s hips stutter as the warm flood of jizz splashes the back of her throat. She gags and pulls off him, watching him watch her as the last drops of his cum fleck her lips. She takes her time with them, licks them off slowly, making sure never breaking eye contact – just the way they both like it.

“Done so soon? I thought you were going to fuck me,” Sombra says, and she swears McCree’s legs nearly give out. He leans against the wall for support while she stands up, taking him by the hand and tugging him to her roughly. She spins them around forcibly and pushes McCree backward until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls onto it gracelessly. When he’s right where she wants him, Sombra wastes no time in climbing on top of him.

McCree looks like he still hasn’t completely come back down to earth yet, but he grins, white teeth and mischief, and puts his hands on her hips. “You gonna ride me?” he asks.

“So hard you won’t be able to walk,” Sombra answers. She gets up to tug his pants and boxers off and tosses them to the floor carelessly. Then she once again climbs over him, straddling his hips, and without warning grinds down _hard_.

By now, McCree’s started to go soft, but Sombra’s still almost embarrassingly wet, so the slide of his dick between her labia is smooth and electrifying, with every motion of her hips sending her closer and closer to the edge. But Sombra holds herself back, purposely trying to stop herself from cumming, and soon McCree is hard again, firm enough for her to lift her hips and sink down onto him in one fluid motion.

“Mierda,” Sombra breathes. “I always forget how big you are. How much this thick cock of yours fills me up and stretches me out.” She grins down at him through heavy-lidded eyes. McCree lets out a ragged breath and lets his head fall back. His blunt nails dig into the skin of her thighs as Sombra bounces up and down on his dick. He’s speechless, and that very fact almost makes her laugh.

“You like that? Hearing how much I like taking your cock?” she asks. That seems to bring McCree’s attention back around somewhat, and he groans.

“Yeah,” he says. “I do. Love it when you ride me like a fuckin’ slut. Just like that, baby.” He takes another raspy breath and moans, fingers curling even more. His nails almost hurt, but the light sting just eggs Sombra on even more. “Yeah… keep that pretty little cunt of yours nice and tight for me.”

Sombra groans and clenches down, doing as he asks without even really thinking about it. “You sure you can handle that?” she asks. “Don’t want you coming again before I’m done, vaquero.”

McCree lifts his hips without answering and Sombra cries out, entire body trembling. McCree grins up at her smugly. She glares back down at him. “You were saying?”

Sombra clicks her tongue. “I was _saying_ … I’m going to fuck the shit out of you, and you’re going to lie there and take it like the bitch you are.”

 _That_ shuts him up nicely. McCree shudders and Sombra swears she can feel it in every inch of her body, pulsing through her and driving her mad. She almost laughs, breathlessly and unevenly from the sharp jerking of her hips. “Asombroso,” she says. “Never pegged you for the kinda guy that liked being called a bitch.” But she isn’t about to complain, not when his cock is so thick and hard inside her and hitting her in all the right spots, brushing against her inner walls just right--

She gasps, grinding down on him, angling her body so McCree’s dick presses up as close as possible to her G-spot until she cums, gushing around him, so overwhelmed with pleasure she almost doesn’t notice when he pushes her off and comes too, stroking himself through his second orgasm of the night.

They both finish and lie there together on opposite ends of the bed, exhausted and spent. The sound of their ragged breathing fills the room, and for a moment Sombra is content to just enjoy the silence. But in the end, she’s first to move; she sits up and crawls over to McCree only to let herself fall back down at his side. He absent-mindedly reaches over and traces her sternum with the back of his hand, moving over to squeeze her breast a moment later, just because he can. Sombra shivers and leans over to kiss him deeply: a small reward for making her feel so good.

When she pulls away, McCree grins at her dopily. “You should talk to me like that more often,” he says at last. “Love me a lady that ain’t afraid to say what’s on her mind.”

Sombra taps his nose with her finger, for once omitting her customary ‘ _Boop_.’ “You should come visit me more often, dumbass. Then I’d make you my bitch all the time,” she retorts. McCree just chuckles.

“Oh, come now. Don’t wanna get in the way of you an’ your toys, now…”

With a teasing hum, Sombra leans down and bites at McCree’s bottom lip. “Thanks for your concern. But if you’re that worried, then next time we’ll just use them.” She smirks and runs a hand through his hair. “Can’t wait to fill _you_ up for a change.”

McCree’s eyes go wide for half a second, but his expression quickly melts into one of interest. Without warning, he pulls Sombra down on top of him and crashes their lips together. “Sounds like a deal.”

‘Next time’ comes sooner than either of them might have dared to think.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and are interested in seeing more or even just having a chat, feel free to contact and/or follow me on twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r), my [personal tumblr](http://therealhousewivesofhyrule.tumblr.com/), or if you're just interested in my Overwatch stuff then at my [Overwatch sideblog](http://naptimefornaughtyrobots.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also have a [writing blog](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com) where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests. Please check that out if you'd like to see more or to find out how to support me!


End file.
